Star Warrior
by opheliafrump
Summary: After years of wandering, Mulan finally made her way to Storybrooke and she met a dragon, or three. I am setting sail for the first Lily/Mulan ship. Fluff for now, maybe plot after. I am not sure where this road will lead and I am open up to suggestion, so PM me or review.
1. First Spark of True Love

It was another usual night at the Rabbit Hole, except someone entered the bar. She had long silky hair and Asian facial feature.

"Hey, beautiful, care for a drink?" Keith the bar fly asked the newcomer.

"No, thank you," She politely declined. She was not really into men.

"Don't worry, I am not trying to sleep with you. I just want to buy you a drink," Keith insisted, "Millie, house special for this pretty lady."

"Just take a free drink, kid. I will make sure he doesn't roofie you," The tattooed bartender was cleaning glasses.

"Roofie?" She knew a Wolfie, but had not heard of roofie.

"You are not from around here, are you? Roofie's a drug to make you dizzy, so a man can take advantage of you. It's very popular in this world, so don't get drinks from men unless it is served by Auntie Millie," Millie explained.

"You are funny," The girl sat down at the bar, seeing the bartender was younger than her and calling herself auntie, "Yes, I am not from here. I was recently brought here by Hyde from the Land of Untold Stories. Before that, I was in Oz, DunBroch and the Enchanted Forest. I hate travelling between realm, but an oracle once told me that I could find my father if I came here with Hyde. Unfortunately, now both Hyde and the oracle are dead and I am lost."

"You were in a lot of places, but now you are in the right place. The Rabbit Hole is the gathering spot for lost souls," Tinkerbell was eavesdropping, "Don't worry, we don't bite."

"Speak for yourself, Tink," Millie gave Tinkerbell a look, "If you are looking for your father, you should talk to the people here. Have you talked to the people at Granny's?"

"Yes, actually, I am living there. A friend of mine, Ruby, her grandmother owns the place. I am currently staying in Ruby's room and borrowing her clothes," She missed her friends, who were still in Oz when she left Oz for the Land of Untold Stories.

"Well, welcome to Storybrooke. Lily, can you make this girl a house special?" Millie asked the dragon girl who was arranging alcohol on the rack.

Lily turned around and caught eyes with the Asian girl.

"Hi," Lily said. If the room were any brighter, everyone would realize Lily's face was starting to blush.

"Hi," The Asian girl said it back.

"Hi," Lily said it again.

"Hi again," The Asian girl laughed a little, "I am Mulan."

"Lily," They shook hands.

"Awwwwwww," Tinkerbell sympathized.

"What is it, Tink?" Millie asked.

"I think that is the first spark of true love," Tinkerbell exclaimed, "Should I steal some pixie dust to prove to Lily that this is her happy ending?"

"Do you want to lose your wings again?" Tinkerbell shook her head, "You know your answer."

== End of Chapter 1 ==

 _I am convinced that the Dragon is Mulan's dad and eventually Mulan and Lily will start a relationship when Mulan finally gets to Storybrooke. Com'on! Bi-species dragon couple, we need to start this ship now - Star Warrior._

 _This story happens in the parallel universe as my other story Midnight Affair. You don't need to read that. All you need to know is that Lily now works in the Rabbit Hole and she is a good friend of Tinkerbell and Millie (Carmilla from Land with Colour)._

 _Stay tuned._


	2. A Date?

"Umm, should we interrupt them?" Tinkerbell whispered into Millie's ear. After the brief introduction, Lily and Mulan had been staring at each other quietly for what seemed to be at least five minutes.

"I will do the dirty work," Millie made two house specials and put the purple drinks in between the two ladies, "House special, one for Mulan and one for Lily, enjoy."

"Thanks, Millie," Lily said in a sarcastic tone, "But I don't want a drink."

"Don't fret. I am putting both of them on Keith's tab," Millie smiled.

"So, what brings you to the Rabbit Hole today?" Tinkerbell questioned.

"Nothing, just want to check the place out," Mulan faked a smile.

"No one comes to the bar for no reason, but it's fine if you don't want to tell us. We are _not all nosy_ like Tink." Millie gave a " _don't scare her away"_ look to Tinkerbell.

"Just feel like drinking and don't want Granny to think I am an alcoholic," Mulan laughed, "I don't mind strangers judging me."

"We don't judge. We are not strangers because we will be your best friends," Tinkerbell could never resist befriending anyone, "A toast, to new friends!"

The ladies clinked their cocktail glasses, except one. "Millie, where is your glass?" Mulan asked.

"She doesn't drink," Lily said on behalf of the other barkeeper, "Not at work."

"I drink during work hours, just not alcohol," Millie did a suspicious smile.

The three took their drinks. "This is really good," Mulan complimented.

"So, what are you up to? Just actively looking for your father?" Tinkerbell was still licking the edge of the glass, trying to last drop of alcohol, "Lily is also looking for her father." Desperately trying to set up the two brunettes in front of her.

"Tink," Lily playfully punched Tinkerbell's shoulder.

"I actually haven't been actively looking. No one had seen my father in years. I don't even know what he looks like now," Mulan sighed.

"You can talk to Mr. Gold. That's how my mother knows where I was and asked Emma to find me," Lily could not sympathize more with Mulan's situation.

"His price is very steep though," Millie added, "so let me know if you need help finding a job. The Rabbit Hole is always hiring." Actually, they didn't need a new bartender because they already had three, but anything for Lily's happiness!

"I think I am doing all right. Mary Margaret, I meant, Snow, she got me a teaching job. I just started working at the school a week ago," Mulan would be one tough gym teacher who would probably give "F" every one of her students because they were slackers and didn't want to train to fight as well as they should have. These Storybrooke kids would rather spend time playing video games than playing outside.

"Achoo..." Mr. Clark, the sneezy dwarf sneezed and triggered a chain reaction. Leroy took a step back to avoid the mucus and he pumped into Tiny and Tiny spilled his drink on Doc. Doc dropped his drink on the floor. Dopey slipped and fell and broke his glasses. Happy was laughing so hard that he tripped himself and pushed Mulan off her bar chair. The broken glass cut her right hand when she hit the floor.

"Damn it, we should ban dwarves from entering the Rabbit Hole," Millie walked around the bar to clean up the mess. To be honest, the dwarves were the biggest customers, so they would never be banned.

"Are you okay?" Lily helped Mulan to get back on the bar chair and checked the cut on her palm. They were both blushing.

 _Aww, they are already holding hands._ Tinkerbell thought to herself. She quickly passed the first aid kit to Lily who took care of Mulan's wound.

"I think I should go back. I have to wake up early for work anyway," Mulan said.

"I am so sorry this happened. Lily, why don't you walk her home?" Millie suggested.

"It's all right, just a block away," Mulan kindly refused the offer. She was having a crush on Lily. She didn't want to be more awkward.

"I should stay and clean up," Lily tried to be a responsible adult.

"The dwarves will do it," Millie turned and looked at the dwarves, "Won't you?"

The dwarves, feeling scared, nodded their heads. Millie could be very convincing.

"What would boss say?" Lily was a bit shy with the situation. She had a crush on Mulan too. The feeling was mutual.

"Who cares? I am the boss when he is not here," Millie joked, "You are on your mandatory break. Now walk our guest home!"

"Okay," Lily gave Millie a smile and turn back to Mulan. They walked out.

"Damn, another lesbian? Why can't I ever get lucky?" Keith groaned. It felt like he hadn't gotten lucky since the day he was beaten up by Mr. Gold.

Millie picked up a piece of glass that had Mulan's blood on it.

"Come on, really?" Tinkerball nagged.

"What? I want to know what she tastes like, and you know I don't let things go to waste," Millie licked the broken glass piece.

* * *

They walked quietly side by side. Both of them were too shy to make small talk and the next thing they realized, there were at Granny's. Main Street was not very long.

"Thank you for walking me back," They would have shook hands, if Mulan's hand was not hurt. They were too nervous to hug goodbye. After all, they met less than half an hour ago.

"Have a good night," Lily waved goodbye and turned around. She was building up her courage to ask the dream girl out, but she hesitated.

"Lily, wait."

* * *

Lily entered the Rabbit Hole. The place was clean, shiny floor, no more broken glass. They should make the dwarves clean up the bar more, since they were usually the ones making messes.

Tinkerbell asked excitedly, "Lily, how was it? Did you ask her on a date?"

"No," Lily answered and Tinkerbell immediately put on her sad face, "Actually, She asked me on a date before I even open my mouth."

"I am so happy for you," Tinkerbell gave Lily a hug.

"Lily, Lily," Millie paused to ensure she got full attention from Lily, "I have some news for you and I am not sure if it is good news or bad news."

"What? You jelly I have a date?" Lily joked.

 _"Lily, she is a dragon."_

== End of Chapter 2 ==


	3. Bad Date

_Thanks guest for reviewing! I am more convinced that the Dragon is related to Mulan and not Lily because the Dragon seems to be a different species of dragon from Mal/Lily. I guess we will not know who the Dragon's daughter or Lily's father will be until Adam and Eddy finally show it in like Season 7. So, in the mean time, just sit back and enjoy the wild ride._

* * *

"Who is a dragon?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Mulan is a dragon. Part dragon at least. My sample size was small to pin point exactly what type or if she even knows that she has dragon blood running in her," Millie explained.

"Are you drunk?" Lily asked.

"You know alcohol has no effect on me," Millie said calmly.

"Wait, are they related?" Tinkerbell asked, "Mulan and Lily?"

"Not likely," Millie said, "It might be useful information for finding her father. I am sure there are only a limited number of dragons in town. For now, I have not tasted another dragon besides you and Mal. I only base my speculation on the information I have. So, just take what I say with a grain of salt."

"Thanks for nothing," Lily did not need advice from Millie.

Millie tried to save her friendship, "But the attraction between Mulan and you is real. I am so happy that you are having a date! Don't forget to invite us to your wedding."

"You are crazy," Lily rolled her eyes, "I am going home." She left the bar.

"Are you sure about what you just said," Tinkerbell asked, "about Mulan being dragon?"

"One hundred percent," Millie took a deep breath.

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon and most of the students had already gone home. Lily was waiting outside the school when Mulan came out with Jasmine.

Mulan saw Lily and smiled. "I will see you tomorrow?" Mulan said to Jasmine who gave Mulan a hug before walking away.

"Hi," Lily said.

"Hi," Mulan replied, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Storybrooke is not a very big town, so I am thinking we can go feed the ducks by the lake," Lily suggested, "After that, maybe we can grab dinner at Granny's?"

"Sounds great!"

The two walked quietly to the lake and sat down at the bench. They fed some ducks and geese, but both of them were too shy to make real conversation. They made some small talk, but the date was torture, until Mulan finally said, "Early dinner? I am kind of hungry."

The two walked to Granny's and sat down at a booth. They looked at each other instead of the menu because they already knew what they wanted. Granny walked to their booth, "You two ready to order?"

"Cheeseburger please, and cherry coke," Lily ordered her usual.

"Me too," Mulan handed Granny the menu.

"Copying my order?" Lily joked.

"No, I order this every time," Mulan smiled. Bonding over burgers, they might have more in common than they realized. Maybe they were destined to be together.

* * *

"Why are you here? I thought you have a date," Millie asked when Lily walked into the Rabbit Hole. Tinkerbell and Millie followed her to the lockers.

"The date was over," Lily shoved her bag in her locker.

"Are you sure? It's only seven," Tinkerbell looked at the time on her phone.

"Of course I am sure, I am here," Lily slammed the locker door, "I don't know. She was such a quiet person. I don't think she likes me as much as I like her. We didn't even kiss."

"Not everyone put out on the first date. It doesn't mean she doesn't like you," Tinkerbell walked over to give Lily a hug, but Lily turned it down and walked away, leaving Tinkerbell and Millie at the lockers.

"Hmmm, I was so sure they like each other," Millie shrugged.

"I think all they need is a little push," Tinkerbell raised her eyebrows.

== End of Chapter 3 ==

 _I tried to keep Midnight Affair as canon as possible, but for Star Warrior, I am just going to make stuff up. Don't get angry with me if you hate the story. Also, I am taking winter break. I do hope to finish this story before the show return in March. More writings in January!_


End file.
